


Hero

by martianbarnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky gets the love he deserves, It's just simple Fluff, M/M, not a kidfic tho, retired steve, there are some kids involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianbarnes/pseuds/martianbarnes
Summary: “Don’t be gross in public, please. It’s enough I have to put up with you at home,” Bucky says but his laugh betrays that he’s not being serious. “And I was laughing because there are two little kids hiding behind that tree,” he discreetly points this head in the right direction, “and they’re very excited about seeing Captain America.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy something I wrote based on a **[five word prompt](https://captainjanegay.tumblr.com/post/630890502680723456/five-word-prompts)** I've gotten on Tumblr. Hope you like it.

Bucky noticed them about 10 minutes ago. It really wasn’t that hard, they were quite obvious, even despite all the precautions they seem to be taking. Maybe someone without enhanced hearing, years of tactical training and god ole paranoia of constantly being watched wouldn’t notice. But unfortunately, Bucky isn’t that someone.

He spotted them as he and Steve were taking their last laps around the Prospect Park. They stared. Bucky smiled at them in response. They run away. At first he assumed it was the last he’d seen them. But he was proven wrong quickly enough.

Now, he is very aware of the two little kids, currently hiding behind a tree about 20ft. from where he and Steve are sitting. They can’t be more than 7, maybe, although the girl seems to be a bit older than the boy. Every so often one of the little heads peaks from behind the trunk and takes a quick look at them only to disappear again. Bucky tries really hard not to laugh.

The funniest part is that Steve seems to have absolutely no idea. He has a little notebook balanced on his knee and there’s this slightly detached look on his face, the one he always gets when he’s sketching something. Bucky loves that look. Although he is kind of surprised and impressed by how Steve even managed to bring the notebook. His workout shirt is barely containing Steve’s body. The pants aren’t much better, really. It all looks ready to burst at the seams. But anyway, the point is—when Steve’s drawing, there are very few things able to shake him out of his zone. 

Apparently little kids don’t possess this kind of power. 

“I’m telling you I’m right!” Bucky hears the girl’s insisting voice.

“Maybe! But maybe not! And mum always says we can’t talk to strangers!”

“Captain America is not a stranger! And quit staring! They’ll notice us!”

Bucky snorts quietly, leaning back on the bench. Accidentally, as he tries to make himself comfortable, he nudges Steve’s shoulder. The other man sends a distracted glance his way but does a double take seeing Bucky’s smile.

“Why are you laughing?” Steve asks.

“It’s nothing,” Bucky waves a hand at him.

“You’re laughing at me, aren’t you? What did I do this time, you jerk?”

Bucky raises an eyebrow and chuckles again. “I wasn’t laughing at you! You’re paranoid, Rogers. Not everything revolves around your ass.”

“Oh really? That’s not what you—” Steve starts but Bucky covers his mouth with his hand before he can finish.

“Don’t be gross in public, please. It’s enough I have to put up with you at home,” Bucky says but his laugh betrays that he’s not being serious. “And I was laughing because there are two little kids hiding behind that tree,” he discreetly points this head in the right direction, “and they’re very excited about seeing Captain America.”

“Really? I mean I’ve seen them before but aren’t they just playing? Why do you think they even recognise us?”

In response Bucky raises his eyebrow and points towards the tree again. Just as Steve looks, a dark haired, curly head appears but hides quickly, noticing that Steve is watching.

“OK, you might have a point. So what—”

Before he can finish there is movement from behind the tree. The girl emerges first, a determined look on her face that seems oddly familiar to Bucky. She’s basically dragging the smaller boy by his arm and he—not having any options left, so it seems—trotes after her. She stops in front of the bench and squares her shoulders, jutting her chin out. It doesn’t seem to faze her in the slightest that both Steve and Bucky are staring at her expectantly. Bucky is impressed. The little boy is a bit more wary, partly hiding behind the girls back.

“Hello,” she says. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to make sure. Are you Captain America?”

“Hi,” Steve answers with a smile. “Well, ye—”

“Or ex-Captain America, right? I’ve heard that the Falcon is now the Captain. So should I call you ex-Captain America or—”

Bucky tries really hard not to burst out laughing, seeing Steve’s stunned face. He only partially succeeds. He has to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his amusement from the kids.

“You can just call me Steve? But yeah, I am—I used to be Captain America.”

“OK, Steve. I just wanted to make sure I recognised you correctly. You were a great superhero. I’m going to be Captain America when I grow up, too,” she says, matter-of-factly. “Me and my brother go for karate lessons. He’s not as good as me, though, but he is still little, he’s only 6.”

Said brother is still quite wary of them but his annoyance wins and he elbows his sister on the side as she says that. Steve’s face gradually becomes even more confused.

“I was wondering - is the shield very heavy? I’m not that strong now but I’ll manage it when I grow up. How much does it weigh?”

“Um—,” Steve glances over at Bucky, looking a bit lost. “Oh, I don’t really—I’ve never really checked how much exactly it weighs. But it’s pretty light, even for someone without superstrength. It’s actually made of a very special and light materials—”

“Oh yeah, Proto-Adamantium, I know! I’ve read an article about it once,” the girl nods.

Bucky has never expected that from all the things Steve has ever faced—both before the war and the serum and later—all it takes to intimidate him is a little girl. Quite an extraordinary little girl, but a little girl nonetheless. It is the best thing that Bucky has ever experienced. He can’t wait to tell Sam about it. And warn him about the possible competition for the job.

Turning his eyes away from the pair for a moment, Bucky notices that the little boy is staring at him. It’s nothing new. People tend to stare at him, even after all this time. He can’t blame them for keeping their guard up around him. It sucks but he got used to this. Anyway, he smiles softly at the boy, hoping not to scare him more.

To his surprise, the boy takes a step to the side, emerging from behind his sister’s back and then another one that takes him closer to Bucky. He is wringing his hands nervously but his gaze is still focused on Bucky.

“I—I,” he tries quietly and Bucky waits for him to continue, still smiling encouragingly. “I really like—your arm, Mr. Bucky. It’s—it’s really cool.”

“Oh.” It’s the only thing Bucky manages to say. He looks to the side at his metal arm, sprawled across the back of the bench. Slowly, he lifts it up and rests it on his knee. “I—Thank you. My friend in Wakanda made it for me.”

“That’s so cool! Can I… Can I touch it?”

This too takes Bucky aback for a moment. Even adults aren’t really eager to touch his metal arm. It probably has something to do with the fact that they’re afraid of having their bones crushed or something. But he nods and the boy’s whole face lights up. He slowly reaches and takes Bucky’s hand in both his little palms and inspects the black metal closely. The gold parts glisten in the sun as the boy slowly twists Bucky’s hand from side to side.

“Whoa!” the boy says under his breath, watching the plates move with a quiet whirl. “This is the best thing ever!”

The only thing Bucky can do is to watch, completely speechless. The thing is—half of the time Bucky still hates the arm. Not as much as the previous one but it still brings back bad memories. For the longest time he preferred to detach it completely and just covered his shoulder. Even though all the wars have ended, the arm is still seen as a weapon and it makes Bucky see it that way, too, no matter how many times Steve kisses it and holds it. But seeing the pure awe on the boy’s face, the way he holds Bucky’s hand without even a hint of fear. It isn’t something Bucky’s used to.

He tries to answer all the questions the boy asks—and it turns out that he can be as inquiring as his big sister—and he hopes his voice is not as trembling as he feels.

After a few more minutes the sister—who is clearly the boss around here—announces that they have to go. The boy pouts slightly but agrees. When he lets go of Bucky’s hand, he smiles up at him.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Bucky. You’re my favourite superhero!”

And then he runs after his sister to the other side of the park. Bucky just sits there, his brows furrowed in confusion as he watches the kids go.

“Buck? You OK?” Steve asks, nudging Bucky lightly on the side.

“I’m—,” Bucky tries to answer but his voice breaks weirdly. He blinks a few times, trying to get a grip on himself.

“For what it’s worth,” Steve says and he leans closer, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “You’re my favourite superhero, too.”

“Fuck off,” Bucky laughs wetly, half-heartedly trying to push Steve away.

And Bucky has never expected that after all the things he has experienced and done—both before the war and later—someone could still see a hero in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](http://captainjanegay.tumblr.com)


End file.
